Transgress
by anknick
Summary: A lonely William seeks salvation in alcohol... does it grant his wishes? 8D


**Transgress**

**William's POV**

Listening to the ticking of the tireless clock and the tiresome itchy noise of the pen against the rustling papers can really give headache to even a Shinigami like myself. And to add to the heaviness, the constant sense of loneliness that keeps weighing me down.

No, concentrate... this is what I tell myself. I know how hard it is when all one can think about is how one is always neglected by their companions...

'_No, you are the supervisor... they actually rely on you... that is how it is...'_

No, voice in my head, I can't agree...

I chance a glance at the list of the current members of the Dispatch Department...

Alan Humphries... has been taken ill...

Eric Slingby... Ronald Knox... left for a party... didn't even bother to ask me... Wait a minute, please don't misunderstand, I never would go to such a place...but maybe just out of common courtesy...

I let my eyes travel to the last of them all... Grell... Sutcliff...

Stab... Oh, it feels like someone is tending my head with numerous blows. The headache is growing.

Maybe resting for a while would help. Later, I have to be at the local bar reaping some commoners soul who meets his fate in a farce fight over some human woman. Tsk, tsk...

I rest my head on the desk and close my eyes.

"_The moon looks so beautiful, don't you agree, Will?" _

"_No" I say as my vision is captivated by the beautiful red hair flowing with the rhythmic wind._

"_How cold you are?" Grell pouted. My eyes settled on the smooth lips as they were just inches away from mine._

_I move my gaze to the mysterious green eyes, so like myself, but still so different because of the mischief there that mine profusely lacked. _

_A smooth hand brushed away the disheveled hair strands from my face. I lean in to the touch slightly. Next, Grell inches closer and advances to my glasses. No, my glasses... _

"DON'T TAKE OFF MY GLASSES"

Why am I yelling? Oh.. it was a dream... I feel disgraced for dreaming such. I must never let anyone know about it.

An annoying chiming reminds me its almost time to leave. Duty calls. I can't let my futile thoughts affect me.

I stagger out of my chair. The headache... is stronger than ever.

~x~x~x~

I need not check the direction to reach my destination. The loud noise is an indicator enough.

Inside the bar, a scantily clad woman was dancing to a sensual music. Most of the men were heavily drunk and were either laughing out loud, picking up arguments or feeling up the bartenders. I must also keep an weary eye for any verminous demons' presence.

I have spotted the listed person who is being held at a knife's point. Two minutes later he will be cut by the same knife and I wouldn't have to check his cinematic record to give his judgment.

Honestly, what a fowl mouth these humans have.

"Bwahahahaha... Ho Matilda, get me the fucking strong one. Nothing like 'em broads and beer to quench a man's thirst." This big mouthed, broken toothed filthy man seems to be speaking to me.

Can it really quench my inner thirst, I wonder. A rare smirk sneaks its way to my lips.

"Why arya smiling, buddy?"

Before I can answer, a loud scream followed by several screeches and some laughter filled the bar.

Oh, my cue.

I see the crowd gaping my way as I approach the blood stained scene. The man's throat was cut from ear to ear. Blood flowing out like an angry river from the deep gash. It is an ugly sight. I finish my duty and start to head back to my abode, when I'm stopped short by a tug at my wrist. I look back to see the same toothy man from earlier.

"What the fuck, man, ya can't just leave. Anyone who enters this place hafta leave drunk. It's on me. Hahaha. Whad'ya look so terrified for?"

Before I can utter a word of protest, a humungous mug of beer is placed in front of me. It becomes a matter of pride when dozens of pairs of eyes are fixed one's way to see them do a deed they have never attempted before.

It is just a mug of beer... Never heard of beers affecting a Shinigami...

On a second thought, it might settle my aching head.

The first sip leaves a bitter taste. But not something I haven't felt before. Bitterness has become a part of me, always lingering. They think a mug of beer can get me drunk and forget about all my qualms? Hah! How very foolish?

I realize I have finished my drink. Another go might not be unwise...

The men around me have foregone away to attend to their own business.

I signal the bartender for a refill...

~x~x~x~

**Grell's POV**

Ah, what a beautiful night jeweled by an equally beautiful maiden watching over this _filthy _part of the city. Why must I look over these perverted drunken fools who don't even know how to treat an icon of beauty as myself?

A certain such person seems to be wearing a suit and glasses... if I look closely...he somewhat looks familiar...

OH YES... It is WILL...

I jump down from the top of the building I was perched on.

"... Wiiiiiii~ll..." as I run ahead to hold him in my arms, I find him staggering forward to meet me too...

What?

"G-Gre-ll..." I see him smile for the first time... So be~auti~ful... Ah... am blinded by the sight...

Thousands of shining stars break out from the binding darkness of a moonless night...

"It i...s hot..." saying this William goes on to loosen his tie and struggle with it...

I~I~It is burning HOT... A lady's night of blissful soaring... is here... DEATH!

"W-would you take me, Grell, t-take me... to..."

Aaaaaaaah... I can feel the steam pouring out of my ears and a dull scent of arousal hits my nose...

But soon an overwhelming stench of garbage makes me realize... this is not where a maiden gives away her purity. I must take him to my domicile...

"...thirst... thrust..."A string of incoherent mumbles slip out of those dorkily smiling lips as I carry William to my residence.

It is the magical power of the oh so mighty alcoho~l... that strands me on this moment of heavenly elation...

My body shivers at the heavy breathing near my ear as Will struggles on to take steady steps...

A tug at my hair sends electric waves running through each and every nerve...

I can't wait to reach already...

~x~x~x~

The red abode of the Shinigami who loves red is a welcoming sight for the deed I'm going to perform tonight. As I step inside, I sense William clinging to my side... Blood rushes to my face as I witness the weakness of the strongest of us all... I will not let you leave my side, Will~l...

I pin him up against the wall, my body pressed tightly against his.

A look of confusion crosses Will's face which soon gets replaced by something else...

"Am I dead to be feeling you so close over me? Ah, Grell, your face is so beautiful..." words whispered slurring at every point but meaning signified by the light touches of my features...

The reins are held by me and I shall ….

"If in death, I see you this way... show me all of you, Grell... Make me forget before my head clears... the fervent touches... I want to feel..."

As you sow, so shall you reap... I can't keep the devilish grin off my face... the red rust starts to feed on the cold iron heart... I'll taint you to be mine...

A sensuous kiss of DEATH shall begin this ungodly affair...

I slowly press my lips to the slightly parted ones of William... the very first of the most intimate touches... Ah, its the bitterness brewing from his depths on his tongue... mixed by the salvation offered by my own sweetness...

I start shedding the shelters of our clothing off both of ours bodies...

Now, the scent of arousal, lust and sin the only smells in the dwelling... red color of lust, reflected by starlight on the various articles- the only source of sight... the rustling sound of clothing, low moans and fast beating hearts the only auditory sensation...

I lay Will down on the bed, which slightly creaked as an approval to the addition to my rather lonely company...

I say this to myself that this is not the Will that I want... this Will is not in his senses... this Will wants to indulge in breaking the rules... But I've waited all this long... the heated yearning can't be cooled down...

I look at the beautiful face before me... the face I have always wanted to see in this light...

the green eyes turning dark with lust, the combed hair unkempt falling down to cover parts of that porcelain forehead, smoothed out without any frown lines...

I tilt my head back as a silken finger dances on my jawline, trailing down my neck to feel up my collar bone... the hand further explores the virgin skin of my chest, toying a bit with those all so attentive little nubs before sailing further down...

The cold air feels harsh against my body which is rising up to a different temperature.

My breath hitched when Will let his fingers linger on that particular sensitive part of me which demanded attention.

Yes, do that... while I tend to your needs...

My teeth brushes on Will's skin which was at sync with me. The taste of sweat never has felt so delicious. I let my tongue do as it pleases as long as Will let his hands build up a rhythmic pace...

Wait... This is not what I intended... I _hold _the reins...

I proceed to give Will the treatment his hands rendered on me... while I remove his hand from my aching organ to rest on my lips... as I lick off the result of the bite into the forbidden fruit off his fingers...

Low moans start to slip past those sensual swollen lips as I give him what he desires the most. I bend down to tease his earlobe...

"Say my name..." I whisper... "Tell me again what you want..."

The words are accompanied by a tight contraction provided by my fingers on his length...which brings words tumbling out … "Ah, Grell... Grell...take me... take me..."

The words... give me the power... to reap this reaper... and I shall happily take it on..

I let my fingers slew into his rear resistant area... the action makes Will claw his fingers through my hair... the green eyes growing momentarily wide but slowly getting accustomed to the feel of the intrusion...

My body acts as a blanket to the arching one beneath me as I touch all the sweet spots...

Now, for my own throbbing need...

I slide in all of my length into Will replacing my fingers...

Joint 'Aah's fills the air as I move myself in and out...

"Will..."

"Grell..."

All the while my slender fingers tending to Will's hardness... A thorny thrust leaves angry claw marks on my back... I don't mind at all... These marks shall be beholder of existence of this condemned act...

The pain a partner of the pleasure...

Biting yet not bleeding... Smothering yet not choking... Sizzling yet not burning...

Soon enough the heat reaches its ultimate limit and let the delicate world of the two of us burst to the white light of utter bliss and put an end to the union...

~x~x~x~

"I shall be happy to die now..." Will mumbles as we lay side by side...

I chuckle lowly... this man is not making any sense...

"I will die with the image of your beautiful silky hair fanning over me, the husky voice saying my name, and..." his brows furrows as if he is fighting a headache...

Ah, the aftermath of alcohol... hee hee...

I will never forget this night and not will I let you, Will... I wonder if he'll punish me when he learns of this tomorrow, when the alcohol will pull back its wings of control...

A/N : This was my first WilliamxGrell... and am sorry for using the two POVs.. but it couldn't be helped... and I'll also beg forgiveness for the OOC-ness.. (**bows in deep apology) **D8

Please review.. ^^


End file.
